


Say You Love Me Too

by Java_Blythe_Peralta



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Eadith and Finan face their feelings, F/M, Fluff, Protective Finan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Java_Blythe_Peralta/pseuds/Java_Blythe_Peralta
Summary: Finan has to pretend that he and Eadith are married to get them out of a situation. It forces the two of them to finally face their feelings.
Relationships: Eadith/Finan (The Last Kingdom)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57





	Say You Love Me Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soprano_buddy15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprano_buddy15/gifts).



> This one was so fun to write. I love Finan and Eadith, and if they are not together is season 5 I will do something drastic. 
> 
> This fic is for my amazing friend, soprano_buddy15, who came up with some of the ideas for this fic. She kept texting me telling me how exited she was to read it and it was very inspiring. THANK YOU!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this!

It was late afternoon when they finally made it to a village. The unmarked collection of houses was located on the edge of Wessex and it did not offer much in the way of food and lodging. 

“Everyone,” Uhtred called to his band of friends, “spread out and see what you can find in terms of supplies. We camp on the north side of town tonight.”

A chorus of “Yes Lord” resounds from the men, and Eadith just nods. They discover a busy market place in the centre of town and dismount. They join the crowd and are quickly separated by the throngs of people, Eadith isn’t worried, this village seems friendly enough. They hadn’t encountered trouble anywhere else. She makes her way around the edge of the market, looking for decent food and anything she can find to repair the clothing and armour of the group. 

Eadith passes an alleyway where several very intoxicated men are leaning against the walls. One whistles at her but she pays him no attention, it's not like it hasn’t happened before. “Well would you look at her. Too good for us common men.” A voice jeers from the crowd. Eadith keeps her head down and tries to pass but one of the men steps in front of her, blocking her path. 

“She is a pretty one.” Another one of the men says as they group of six or seven form a circle around her. 

“Isn’t she? I wouldn’t mind taking my turn with her.” The first voice says. 

“Let’s all have a turn!” Another shouts, and all of them laugh and cheer. Eadith reaches inside her cloak, her hand closing on the small knife Finan had given to her. It’s not powerful enough to break through six grown men, but perhaps if she can wound one she can slip through and escape. 

“I think I’ll go first.” One of the men says, grabbing her arm. Just then someone crashes through the circle of men behind her.

“Get your hands off of her.” It’s Finan, and his voice is murderously calm. Eadith nearly goes limp with relief at the sound of his voice. 

“Oh and what concern is this of yours? She’s ours.” Says the man holding onto Eadith’s arm. 

“She is my wife! So let her go before I make you all pay.” Finan growls, his hand tightly gripping the hilt of his sword as he points it toward the man holding her. Eadith almost does a double take at the words “my wife”, but she knows he’s only saying it to protect her so she plays along. The man reluctantly lets go of her and she steps back to stand beside Finan. 

“I should cut your throat for what you said to her.” Finan, raises his sword to one of the men. 

“My dear,” Eadith says, they really don't need a fight right now. “Leave it be, they aren’t worth it.” Finan gives her a look, and there is something in his eyes she can’t quite decipher, but he puts away his sword none the less. Eadith takes his arm and leads him away from the men. 

Once they turn the corner they stop, Eadith taking a moment to compose herself. “Are you alright?” Finan asks, softly. 

Eadith nods, “I am. Thank you, for coming to my rescue.” 

“Always.” Finan answers, and the sincerity in his voice makes her look up. There is that look in his eyes again. She’s seen it a lot in the last few weeks they’ve been traveling. She holds his gaze for a moment before looking away. 

“We should probably go find the others.” She says.

“Oh, yes, you’re right.” Finan replies and they return to the crowd in search of Uhtred and his men. 

*******  
They set up camp near the river on the outskirts of the village. As they sit around the fire that evening, Finan tells the others about what happened, and they begin to tease him.

“You called her your wife?” Sihtric grins at him. 

“It was the best I could come up with in the moment!” Finan grumbles. 

“Mmmm hmmm.” Sihtric doesn’t sound convinced and he gives Finan a knowing look.

“Couldn't you have said she was your sister or something?” Asks Osferth, raising his eyebrows at Finan. Eadith smirks at the way they tease each other.

“Yes, what about that Finan?” Says Sihtric, and then he winks. Finan contemplates throwing his plate at him but refrains. 

“Aren't you all full of good ideas. Too bad I didn’t have you there feeding them to me.” 

“You did what you had to do in the moment.” Uhtred says, and then he grins and his voice becomes teasing. “Very good thinking.” 

“Ugh, be quiet, all of you.” Finan grumbles into his food. 

“It was a great joke Finan.” Uhtred adds, “I’ll be sure to tell Hild when we return to Coccham. 

“You shall do no such thing!” Finan cries, “She’s worse than all you lot when it comes to teasing.” 

They continue to taunt and tease him throughout the rest of the meal. Finally when the food is gone and the sun is well past set Uhtred says “We leave at sunrise.” The group around the fire nod and begin to make their way toward the tents. 

“I'll take care of the fire.” Finan says. 

“Thank you Finan.” Uhtred says as he leaves. 

“It was a great joke!” Sihtric calls as he darts off. 

“I don’t want it to be a joke.” Finan mutters under his breath. 

“What was that?” Eadith asks from the other side of the fire. 

“I don’t want it to be a joke!” Finan all but yells, and then realizes what he said and that Eadith is staring at him. “Oh, I said that out loud.”

Eadith looks far less shocked by this announcement than she should be. She doesn’t even look angry, she seems pleased almost. Finan opens his mouth to apologize but then Eadith says something that shocks the ability to speak from his body. 

“Maybe I don't want it to be a joke either.”

Finan gapes at her, his mind is blank except for her. He can’t fathom what she just said. Could she be speaking the truth? “What did you just say?” He asks, voice barely audible above the crackling of the fire. 

“I said, maybe I don’t want it to be a joke either.”

Something in hearing her say it a second time unfreezes him and he all but leaps of the fire to stand in front of her. “Truly, Eadith?”

Eadith smiles, “Truly, Finan.” 

Finan lifts his hand to her cheek and stares into her eyes. Such beautiful eyes. He never wants to look away from them. “Can I kiss you, Eadith?”

It is Eadith’s turn to be shocked, and overwhelmed, by the feelings that crash down on her. No one has ever asked her permission before. She has never been the one in control. She smiles, and ignores the tears that have formed in her eyes. She reaches her hand behind his neck. “Yes.” She says, and pulls his mouth down to hers. 

He kisses her like he needs her to live, and she kisses him back with the same force and feeling. Her mouth opens under his, when suddenly they are interrupted by a shout. 

“FINALLY!” Comes from the camp, and Finan and Eadith look over to see Sihtric standing by his tent and grinning. Finan steps away from Eadith, about to run after Sihtric as he darts away into his tent, but Eadith grabs him by the hand. 

“Leave it.” She says for the second time that day, and pulls Finan into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
